


Upside Down, or: dead girl in the pool.

by selmasthings



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Spiral Content (The Magnus Archives), Gen, Inspired by a Girl in Red Song, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), dead girl in the pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selmasthings/pseuds/selmasthings
Summary: Hi! I listened to dead girl in the pool and was inspired to make this (: Beware!This work contains or mentions:Suicide attempts (Supposed, but didn't actually happen), death, drugs, mental hospitals, and nausea/ vomit mention
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Upside Down, or: dead girl in the pool.

“Statement of Mary Atkins regarding an experience she had at a house party.”  
The archivist cleared his throat.  
“This happened in 2012. I went to a house party in America, when I was going on holiday there. I have some friends there, but I was generally unfamiliar with the territory. The woman who invited me…”  
“She had red curly hair. Long mullet. Tall and willowy, and hot as hell. And she was all dressed in tie dye. So she invited me to her party, and it started out really good. The booze was flowing, there was weed, there was mushrooms, there were people. I remember she had this disco ball that spun real fast, so there were constantly circles of light throughout the room.”  
“Around three in the morning I passed out in front of the couch. So I woke up the next morning.”  
“I was the first awake. Everyone else was still asleep. Anyway, I got up off the floor, and I turned towards the backyard. And I saw something in the pool.”  
“I was concerned, naturally, so I went out back to see what it was.”  
“When I came closer to it, I found out that it was a body.”  
“Somebody had drowned. I had no idea what to do. I started to panic, and I was breathing all heavy…”  
“And then I got closer.”  
“And the body was me. Mine.”  
“I didn’t know if it was real. I reached out and touched it…”  
“And it was real. It was my body. It was my skin.”  
“I ran away from it. I went back to the house. I tried to wake up… anyone really. I must have been hallucinating…”  
“Nobody woke up. They felt stiff and cold when I touched them…”  
“Not like they were dead. Just like they were made out of stone.”  
“I tried to leave, to walk out the front door, but it was gone. I walked toward the door and it was just more wall.”  
“I kept pacing around the house, and every window I saw… I could see my body out of it. Even the ones I knew that faced the street. All I could see was my body.”  
“I don’t know how long it had been of walking around the house. I noticed the wallpaper… it was covered in these patterns. I can’t exactly describe them, but they were almost like branching, spiraling flowers. I could almost see them move, and I sat in front of the wall. I didn’t know how long it had been. But after a while I heard this… laughing.”  
“And I saw the girl with the red hair again. I could have sworn her hair was longer.”  
“And she was… slinking down the hall. She was walking just… wrong. It was soft little steps. Like she was floating on air.”  
“She said…”  
“‘Having fun, poppet?’”  
“And I said no, because I was fucking terrified. And she laughed. She laughed and it was all a lie.”  
“And she asked me, ‘Do you know how long you’ve been here?’”  
“I said no.”  
“And she flicked her hand…”  
“She flicked her hand and I felt the room twist. I wanted to throw up.”  
“I found myself sitting on the edge of the pool. Next to her. In front of my body. And our feet were in the water.”  
“And I asked her, ‘what are you doing to me?’”  
“She laughed again. And then she said ‘it’s been fun.’”  
“I didn’t notice until then, but the water in the pool started to spin.”  
“My body…”  
“It got sucked under. And I felt her hand pat me on the shoulder… her fingers were so spindly they felt like pencils.”  
“The water started pulling on my feet. And it- it sucked me under.”  
“I don’t remember the paramedics pulling me out. They said I threw myself in the water.”  
“But I’ll never believe them. I’m not crazy.”  
“It was my body…”  
“And whoever put it in there, it wasn’t me.”

“The entire statement appears to be completely ridiculous. Everyone at the party reports that Ms. Atkins was found in the pool the morning after the party in what appeared to be a suicide attempt. She was rescuitated and recovered, and the hospital found significant levels of LSD in her blood, which explains the obvious hallucinations.”  
“As for the hostess that Ms. Atkins mentioned, the only person matching this description, Celeste Saffron Smith, was interviewed by the police in the aftermath of Ms. Atkins’ suicide attempt to rule out attempted murder. She cooperated with police, as it appears, although Sasha was unable to find the transcript of her interview.”  
“As for Ms. Atkins, she was sectioned to a mental hospital in London two months after the incident. She seemed to have developed a paranoid fear of encountering Ms. Saffron-Smith again, as she testified that she was “twisted.” After a week of residing in the institution, she was found dead in her room by undetermined means. All the autopsy found was that her organs were… twisted.  
Flipped.  
Upside down.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my funky little fic!! Also I'm completely aware that organ-flipping isn't something that the Spiral does but I took some artistic liberties


End file.
